In the Lab
by Uozumi
Summary: After the finale, suppressed stress and emotion overwhelm Hermann in the lab where Newton finds him.


**Fandom** _Pacific Rim_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb; Hermann/Newton (Newmann)  
**Genre** Coda/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Slash  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 783  
**Disclaimer** _Pacific Rim_ c. Legendary Pictures, WB  
**Summary** After the finale, suppressed stress and emotion overwhelm Hermann in the lab where Newton finds him.  
**Warning(s)** ending spoilers, talk of death  
**Notes** Talked to a friend, got a mental image of Hermann breaking down post-movie, and then suddenly fic.

Work Text:

_**In the Lab**_

Hermann was in the lab with the intention of shutting everything that could be shut down off and making sure things would be all right while the celebrations raged. The final attack worked and there were no more kaiju sightings. They won and there had not been any more kaiju through the rift for hours.

Hermann paused at one of the monitors. Newton's face looked back at him. It was the recording Newton made before he drifted with a kaiju. Hermann carefully moved the video tracker to the start of the recording and listened. His fingers hovered above the keyboard half way into the video intent to pause it, and then his fingers slowly rested at his sides. He leaned heavily on his cane and listened to all of Newton's words. As the video began to end, Hermann's breath caught and he took a very shaky breath. His vision blurred and his lips quivered. Everyone took so many risks, put aside to many feelings, and somehow some of them survived. Hermann sat on a nearby stool and wiped at his eyes. Everything that could have gone wrong flew through his mind along with everything that had gone wrong. All the terror, death, and worry Hermann pushed aside for so long rushed forward and he swallowed a sob. It was too late. Tears flowed and his cane slipped from his hands. He put his hands over his face and cried in earnest.

Outside the lab, the hallways were euphoric as people continued to celebrate the lack of kaiju and the end to the invasion. Newton worked his way to the lab. He knew Hermann would be there. Newton was stopped by people who were celebrating the win as often as people looking for Hermann so they could thank him for his work.

"You can't hide from parties forever," Newton said as he entered the lab. Newton stopped short. He could see Hermann's back where Hermann sat on the stool. Newton's eyes followed the way Hermann leaned forward and the way Hermann's body shook with each sob. Newton looked at the monitor in front of Hermann and grimaced at his face underneath the replay video icon in the center of the screen. He had not thought of that video once since drifting with the kaiju or he would have removed it from the screen before anyone could watch. Newton slowly approached Hermann and picked Hermann's cane up off the ground. When Newton stood in front of Hermann, he opened his mouth and closed it. He touched the handle of the cane to Hermann's knee.

Hermann took a breath. He could not stop crying, though he made a valiant effort ever since he heard Newton enter the lab. Hermann bit his lip and then looked up at Newton. He took another breath and a third, but the tears kept falling. His mind kept thinking about all the things over the last several years that got him to this point. All the things he survived and all the people who had not. He met Newton's gaze. "Sorry. I can't…" his voice was garbled and barely a whisper.

"You don't have to," Newton said just as quietly. He moved forward to lean the cane against a desk nearby when Hermann hugged him. Newton froze. He could feel Hermann's fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt tightly. Hermann hid his face against Newton's shirt. Newton waited a moment and then ran his fingers through Hermann's hair before hugging him back. Newton said nothing. He continued to hold Hermann and play with his hair until Hermann's sobs quieted and he let go of Newton.

Hermann snuffled and found his handkerchief. He blew his nose and dried his face before looking at Newton. He licked his lips. "Thank you," he said.

"There are a lot of people looking for you," Newton said. He handed Hermann his cane when Hermann reached for it.

"I know," Hermann said. He took a deep breath and his lips did not tremble. He stood up and then shut down the computer where he watched Newton's video. He glanced over at Newton who was standing very close to him. Newton blinked and then took a step back. They were in the lab where Hermann was always asking for quiet and personal space to work effectively. Sometimes Newton forgot and other times, he remembered. He was not sure how much space to give Hermann since they were not working.

Hermann sighed. "You can stand closer."

Newton studied Hermann's face and then offered an arm. "You look awful," he said.

"You've still got Kleenex in your nostrils," Hermann said. He took the arm and they left the lab together.

**The End**


End file.
